Need New Friends
by buttasock
Summary: When Roxas and Vanitas accidentally get matching tattoos, Ventus and Sora are slightly suspicious, Roxas is in denial, and Vanitas is very amused.


**Well, this is my first story in a while and my first ever Kingdom Hearts fic so… yeah. Let's see how this goes. And, this had some slight Vanitas/Roxas so, if that's not your guys' cup of tea, then what is wrong with you? Haha, just kidding. But they are my OTP so I will be writing about them a lot. Anyway, enough rambling, enjoy the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not have the privilege or power to own Kingdom Hearts, much to my sorrow and chagrin.**

**XXX**

"Nice tattoo, Rox."

"Thanks, Ven. I thought it would be a nice addition to the other one I have, you know?" Roxas stated with a hand on his cheek and a pocky stick hanging from his mouth. When he did this, Ventus knew that that meant he was bored and needed to be entertained, which took a lot considering that Ventus was the more hyperactive of the brothers.

"It seems pretty intricate. I like it. I might get one soon, actually. I kinda want one after seeing how even a pussy like you can bite through two." The older blonde sighed with a smirk, hands behind his head and legs now resting on his twin's lap. Roxas eyed him with a glare, throwing the rest of his treat at the blue eyed male's head. Ventus caught one in his mouth before the rest hit him and flew onto the floor. Some of the sweets were broken and left crumbs on the ground, which the boys knew would certainly upset their mother.

"I'm no pussy, asshole. At least I stayed the whole time and didn't run off scared like Sora." The shorter teen huffed, now crossing his arms in annoyance at the memory of his best friend chickening out the first time he got a tattoo.

Both he and Sora had promised that as soon as Roxas turned eighteen, they would both get tattoos together because it was something they both had really wanted to do for some odd reason. So, on the day of Roxas' eighteenth birthday, the two friends had decided what designs they'd wanted—Roxas, a red heart that curved at the ends with an 'X' through it, and Sora, a key with golden handles—and had gone to a tattoo parlor near their houses. But, as soon as they had taken a seat in the chair and the needle had begun spinning, Sora had screamed in terror, forgetting all about his best friend, and bolted as fast as he could out of there. Roxas was shocked and embarrassed at first but he had gone ahead with his tattoo because he wanted this, damn it! So, ever since then, Roxas had always held that against the brunette as to make him realize what a fool he'd made out of himself. And he just loved to be a jerk to his friends.

"Well, I'll give that one to ya. You're never going to let him live that down, are you?" Ventus inquired with a raised eyebrow and an amused expression. Roxas pouted and threw his hands behind his head to show his brother how ridiculous that question was.

"Hell no! I'm going to remind him even twenty one years from now what an idiotic pussy boy he used to be." The older of the two snorted, laying across the couch so he could reach back over the arm of the piece of furniture and pick a broken stick of pocky off the floor and throw it onto his tongue. Roxas was not at all amused by his brother's disgusting tactics and shook his head but was secretly curious as to how his twin could be so flexible.

_DING DONG_

The blonde siblings both stared down the hall as they heard the doorbell before their eyes met each other's. They grinned wickedly at each other before they tried to bolt up but got their legs tangled together in their competition to get to the door first. A thud resounded through the living room as Roxas and Ventus fell off the couch and onto the ground, wrestling each other for the glory of being first when the bell sounded again.

"Guys?! You in there? It's me and Vani!"

"Don't fucking call me that, twerp!"

"Ow, what the fuck!?"

"That'll teach you to 'Vani' me." Roxas and Ventus both realized they weren't the only ones smacking each other and laughed, both thinking _'Speak of the devil' _as Sora's perky voice filled the other side of the door.

"Coming!" The shorter blonde answered, finally managing to break free of his twin, whom then grabbed Roxas' wrist and pulled him back while getting up himself and sprinting for the door. Roxas grumbled about stupid athletes and rubbed the back of his head as Ventus threw the door open and was enveloped in a bear hug by Sora. Roxas couldn't help but smile at the scene and walked over to his best friends.

"Well, well, well, look who finally decided to let their guests in. Some horrible hosts you are." The blonde stuck his tongue out at Sora's own twin brother, Vanitas, which earned him a headlock from the raven haired boy and a fist in his hair.

"Hey! You're messing up my do! I worked hard on that!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Can we come in now? I want Strife food." Vanitas moaned, sauntering into the twins' household and avoiding Sora attacking Roxas. Ventus snickered and followed his friend in, shutting the door behind them. "Is that pocky? I call it!" Roxas groaned in disgust once more, now realizing where Ventus probably contracted his carelessness of germs.

"Do you guys know how dirty the floor is? No one's gotten the chance to mop or sweep!" The blonde exclaimed, completely ignoring his best friend's affections. Vanitas shook his hand at the younger male, bending down to pick up the chocolate covered confection.

"If we eat all this before mom gets home, she'll never know of the mess you've made, Rox, so shut it, will ya? We're doing you a favor." Ventus chirped, shrugging as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh! Save some for me!" Sora shouted as he finally let go of his blue eyed companion, skipping over to his brother and Ventus so he could join in on their feast on the hardwood ground covered with bits and crumbs of Pocky, much to Roxas' chagrin.

"Fucking animals," he muttered, sauntering into the kitchen to get a wet, sanitized washcloth and wipes to clean the mess. He seriously should consider trying to make new friends because he did not sign up for this. He didn't comprehend early on that being friends with Sora and Vanitas would bring out the worst in his brother and that he himself would have to be the voice of reason for three grown children.

He meant that in the nicest way possible, if one could really say that. But, damn it, it was not his fucking job to be the practical one of a group of teenage boys. It was just in his nature, he supposed. Someone had to take after their mother, though Ventus was the more sensible one at an earlier age. But, as they grew up and Roxas somehow befriended the ever so childish Sora Leonhart, which eventually led to Ventus becoming sort of friends with Vanitas since Sora and Vanitas were a bit of a package deal as were Roxas and Ventus, Roxas came to the realization that he was the only one who could grasp the concept of maturity. Sure, Ventus could be mature but after the four eventually begun to do everything together, Vanitas really rubbed off on Ventus and he just allowed Roxas to become their reasonable one. And the blonde knew there was no counting on Sora because he was far worse than his raven haired twin.

Roxas grumbled as he carried the bucket and damp cloths out to the living room when he saw his older sibling and his unruly haired best friend ogling over Vanitas for some reason. He set the water-filled container down, hanging the pieces of cotton squares on it and stood behind them with curiosity.

"What's up?" As soon as the words were uttered, Ventus and Sora were grinning up at him while the oldest of the quartet looked annoyed and amused at the same time. The brunette always did have a talent of being able to mix emotions somehow.

"Hey, Rox, show us that new tattoo again, would you?" Sora smiled, fingers rubbing his jaw with a stick hanging out of his mouth. Sora knew of the tattoo because Roxas had texted him a picture after getting it done as to brag and such.

"Why?" The spiky haired blonde inquired with a raised eyebrow.

"Why not?" Ventus replied, a smirk evident on his face. Something told Roxas that something was definitely amiss here and he was not in the loop. So, after a short sigh, he showed the three boys his wrist where the key was etched, extending almost to the crook in his arm. Ventus and Sora eyed it then looked at Vanitas, who had been quiet up until now. He leaned back on one hand before he rolled up the sleeve on his plaid button up and, to Roxas' shock, the same exact key tattoo glared at him.

Literally, the exact same.

"And here I thought Sora was my twin but it seems you and I have the same creative thought process, eh, Roxy?" the dark haired male stated, hazel eyes gleaming with a hint of curiosity as to how he and the blonde managed to get identical tattoos in identical locations. It truly was baffling.

"How come you two have matching tattoos, huh?" Sora pouted, arms now crossed with an inquisitive tone and an arched eyebrow.

"How should I know?" Roxas finally said, eyes wide with wonder because, wow, of all people to get matching ink with, it was him and _Vanitas. _He had never seen that coming because, to be perfectly honest, the only reason he and the dark haired male were even friends was because he was Sora's brother and Ventus had taken some strange liking to him. The two weren't really as close as Ventus and Vanitas were or Sora and Roxas were but, now it seemed they had something inevitably in common.

"Did you guys decide to get them together?" Roxas' sibling questioned, fully engaged by the likeness between his friends. Vanitas scoffed as he fully leaned back on both hands now, clearly irked at the interrogation session from his best friend and brother.

"Why would we do that?" The dark haired brunette asked, propping his knee up so he looked as if he was posing for some magazine what with his mussed hair and unbuttoned plaid shirt and black skinny jeans and silver chains adorning his neck, clanking against his plain black wife beater whenever he moved. Roxas had never really thought of Vanitas as sexy before but now, it seemed that it was all Roxas could think of Vanitas as. As those hazel eyes met his and a slight smirk played along his lips that Vanitas licked with his pink tongue, the blonde whipped his head away with warmth crawling up the back of his neck.

"Well, I don't know! Did you guys decide to get one of those couple-y tattoos or something?" Sora exclaimed with an accusatory finger, falling back to lie on his outstretched arms. Ventus eyed both boys carefully, fingers tapping his extended knee, feet in Vanitas' lap.

"Fuck no!" Both teens yelled, flabbergasted that their brothers would even think they of all people would be a couple. Roxas was pretty sure that Vanitas wasn't even into guys, much less him. Of course he himself had known that guys were right up his alley more than girls, not that girls weren't attractive, but he much preferred the hardness and roughness of guys. It led to a much more thrilling rush.

Vanitas huffed, both of his knees up now with his elbows resting on them and a glare heading towards the two other boys, who were both snickering. He was pretty hot in that moment, and OK, maybe Roxas was a bit attracted to his best friend's twin. He always managed to deny it but he never stopped getting erections for the taller male. The blonde bit his lip and crossed his arms across his chest, trying to hide the flush growing across his cheeks.

"I dunno, Vani, you two always have that sexual tension choking everyone when you two are in a room together." Ventus bellowed.

"Like right now!" Sora sing-songed, laughing and high fiving his blonde counterpart.

"What makes you think that the tension is sexual, huh?" Roxas mused, finally plopping down onto the floor with his friends, forgetting all about cleaning for the moment.

"Well, for one thing, Vani always has a hard on for you and you always look at him like you're gonna jump him at any given moment." Vanitas snorted loudly, kicking Ventus' side harshly, causing a yelp of pain from the said blue eyed Strife twin. Roxas didn't look at Sora and instead opted for shutting his eyes, fingers massaging the bridge of his nose in frustration.

"I don't always have a hard on for him. Just sometimes." The whole room fell silent for a moment, heat emitting from Roxas' ears and face at the words from the dark brunette. Ventus and Sora finally burst into a fit of laughter, Vanitas joining in with arms holding his stomach. Roxas grumbled with a death glare sent to all of them, mumbling about 'getting new friends'.

"The rest of the times I'm the one that wants to jump him. Like I wanna do right now." A thud resounded throughout the living room as Roxas fell backwards onto his back, causing the three boys to guffaw even more.

"All three of you fuck off so I can clean this fucking mess! Now!" Roxas ordered with gritted teeth as he leaped up to his feet, face completely pink. His friends clapped each other on the backs before standing up, turning on the TV, and settling onto the couch to allow the steaming blonde to do his work. Roxas threw Vanitas one icy glower before he got onto his hands and knees to begin clearing the floor of the crumbs and smeared, melted chocolate.

The television played some anime show as the blonde finished his handiwork, scowling at the three smirks sent his way before stomping into the kitchen to rinse the dirty washcloth. He didn't even catch the skulking footsteps behind him, a strong arm wrapping around his waist and a hand clamping onto his mouth so he couldn't yelp in surprise.

"It's just me. I came in here to get us soda and popcorn." Roxas shivered at the warm breath disappearing onto his skin and in his ear, hands gripping the sink tightly as he felt something slightly stiff against his rear. He nodded, the other boy allowing his hand to fall from the blonde's mouth so that arm could curl around the front of Roxas' chest and grab the blue eyed male's shoulder with his cold fingers.

"Then why are you harassing me?" Roxas managed to say, failing in his attempts to break free from the taller boy's grasp.

"I love it, that's why." A warm tongue flicked his ear and a breathy laugh escaped past the younger teen's slightly chapped lips.

"You better get their stuff before they start thinking we really are a couple, _Vani_."

"Shut up." Vanitas growled, bucking his hips harder against Roxas' ass, whom hung his head in order to not throw it back in pleasure and give the dark brunette any satisfaction.

"What do you want?"

"The tattoo. I heard you and Sor talking about it. It sounded cool." Roxas' eyes widened at Vanitas' confession, knuckles white from his firm grip on the edge of the sink. A slightly husky chuckle played against Roxas' neck, the hazel eyed teen finally releasing his friend from his hold. He gave the pale skinned male a sharp slap on the rear before he went to open the fridge for the sodas he'd promised his brother and his best friend. Roxas listened to the rustling in the kitchen, knowing that he'd probably have to clean up more than just a little bit of the floor of the living room after the three boys were done with it.

He slowly looked behind him to eye Vanitas before he exited the kitchen. The slightly tan teenager grinned and winked seductively before departing with his snacks to leave the younger Strife twin to wallow in his thoughts alone.

Roxas' hand slid down his face, realizing that his skin was all hot. He frowned when his fingers went to the lobe of his ear to retract with moisture. Unknowingly, a small smile broke out onto his lips and he snorted. Roxas turned the water on to continue to wash the cloth he had been earlier, shaking his head.

He had to get new friends. Soon.

**XXX**

**I guess I kind of liked this one but, whatever. Please review and let me know what you beauties think. I wrote this listening to the whole Sleeping Sirens album of "Let's Cheers To This", which is weird because this story and that album have nothing in common but words and boys. If you ever have prompts that need filling, PM me, by the way.**


End file.
